


A więc co, panie MacCready? Ile będzie mnie to kosztować?

by IlliaCanele



Series: Czy oni nie wiedzą, że to koniec świata? [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comics, F/M, nerds
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliaCanele/pseuds/IlliaCanele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Była jedyną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek znał, która tak bardzo potrafiła zepsuć każdy dzień, który dobrze zapowiadał się słonecznym porankiem. Nie wiedział, czy robiła to umyślnie. Czy chociażby zastanawiała się przed jakimkolwiek słowem. Nie, raczej, nie. Nie to, że jest mało rozsądną kobietą, bo tak nie jest, ale...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A więc co, panie MacCready? Ile będzie mnie to kosztować?

**Author's Note:**

> O mój boże, pierwsze opowiadanie na ao3. Nie wiem czy zdjąć palce z twarzy czy nie. Może jednak jeszcze chwilę tak zostanę.

     - Przeszedłbym sto mil, jeśli na końcu czekałaby na mnie góra kapsli – Illia usłyszała jak jego szorstki głos szepcze coś za jej plecami. Pokręciła oczami.

     - Naprawdę Mac? – odwróciła się w jego stronę. On podniósł tylko pytająco brew, jakby nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w tej jednej chwili szefowa postanowiła odwrócić się w jego stronę. – Łał, to najsmutniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam.

     - C-Co? Czemu się śmiejesz? – Illia odwróciła się do niego plecami, a półuśmiech wciąż nie schodził jej z twarzy. – Ej… HEJ!

     - Naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że to co przed chwilą powiedziałeś było komiczne? – uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy w końcu szedł z nią ramię w ramię.

     - Co w tym komicznego?! – spytał oburzony.

     - To, że przez chwilę twoja wypowiedź brzmiała tak jakbyś mówił „za górę kapsli zabiłbym swoją żonę i dzieci” – _Łał, trafiła w setno._ MacCready pierwszy raz odkąd podróżował z tą kobietą, naprawdę chciał porządnie ją uderzyć. Albo chociaż odwdzięczyć się ciętą ripostą. Powstrzymał się jednak. Zresztą i tak przez to straciłby swoje 200 kapsli i koniec końców wylądowałby w stercie śmieci, z siniakami w pakiecie.

_Jak on jej nienawidził._

     Była jedyną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek znał, która tak bardzo potrafiła zepsuć każdy dzień, który dobrze zapowiadał się słonecznym porankiem. Nie wiedział, czy robiła to umyślnie. Czy chociażby zastanawiała się przed jakimkolwiek słowem. Nie, raczej, nie. Nie to, że jest mało rozsądną kobietą, bo tak nie jest (gdyby rozsądną kobietą NIE była, już dawno skończyliby w gnieździe Szpona Śmierci), ale… Nie. Skąd miała wiedzieć? O tym, że jego żona została rozszarpana przez dzikie ghule, a on nie mógł jej pomóc. O tym, że jego syn chory na nieznajomą ich chorobę, czeka na powrót ojca z lekarstwem w plecaku. Nie gadali dużo o swojej przyszłości. Do diabła, nie gadali o niej w ogóle. Ona nie pytała się go, on nie pytał się jej. Zresztą kim dla siebie byli, żeby dzielić się własnymi przeżyciami? No właśnie. Właściwie nie łączyło ich nic. On był jej wynajętą spluwą, a ona jego szefową. Koniec kropka. Ale cholera, nawet nie znali swoich własnych imion. Ona zdrobniała jego nazwisko (czego nienawidził), a on po prostu nazywał ją szefową. Proste.

     Co nie zmieniało faktu, że tak, wciąż potrafiła zepsuć najlepiej zapowiadający się dzień. A on nie zawsze tak szybko dawał za wygraną. Potrafił dopiec jej równie dobrze, jak ona mu. I czasem bardzo tego żałował. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy siedzieli przy małym ognisku i próbowali ocieplić zesztywniałe od zimna palce, znowu zaczęli… żartować. A ich żarty szybko potrafiły przemienić się w wojnę na zdania i poglądy. Cholera, nawet nie pamiętał co wtedy powiedział. Ale jednak, nie odzywała się do niego do końca dnia, a rano brutalnie obudziła go, rzucając w niego jego własną snajperką.

     Illia zatrzymała się na samym środku drogi. Dookoła otaczały ich zrujnowane budynku dawnego Bostonu, uliczki wypełnione śmieciami i gruzami, drogi z szerokimi pęknięciami od potężnego wybuchu bomby atomowej. I nic więcej. Chyba, że… Nie, nic nie słyszał. Żadnych kroków, żadnych oddechów, żadnych słów. Byli tutaj zupełnie sami. Spojrzał więc na zamyśloną twarz swojej towarzyszki. Rozglądała się jeszcze chwilę dookoła, aż w końcu rozluźniła mięśnie i spojrzała w jego stronę.

     - Powinniśmy gdzieś tu zatrzymać się na noc. Niedługo zajdzie słońce, a ja nie mam siły iść całą noc do Sanktuarium – powiedziała podnosząc ramiona i ziewając głośno. Dopiero po chwili zakryła usta dłonią, jakby nagle przypomniało jej się, że nie wypada tak sobie ziewać w miejscu publicznym.

     Tylko, że nie byli w miejscu publicznym, a takie maniery jak zakrywanie ust przy ludziach zupełnie ci nieznajomych umarły wraz z powstaniem Wspólnoty. Dlaczego więc ciągle to robiła? Zawsze. Za każdym razem gdy była zmęczona i nie potrafiła zatrzymać wydobywającego się z niej ziewania, odruchowo zakrywała usta. Nie miał bladego pojęcia skąd się to u niej wzięło. Zapewne gdyby nie jego żona Lucy i to, że fascynowała się ludźmi i ich kulturą sprzed wielkiej wojny, nie wiedziałby też co oznacza to całe zasłanianie ust. Ale do diabła, czemu teraz o tym myślał?

     - Niegłupi pomysł – powiedział krótko.

     Illia odwróciła się w przeciwną stronę i wskazała palcem na jeden z budynków.

     - Hubris Comics. Już tam wcześniej byłam, więc nie powinniśmy mieć żadnych przeszkód do pokonania. Chyba, że nie lubisz schodów – znów odwróciła się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

     - Chyba jakoś dam radę. Ale jeśli będziesz musiała mnie dźwigać…

     - Po prostu zostawię cię na parterze.

     - Ta, miałem na myśli co innego, no ale…

     - Po prostu chodź – powiedziała ruszając w stronę drzwi.

     - No idę, idę…

 

* * *

 

     - Nie, nie… Czy to… Czy to… TAK! ZŁOTY TOM GROGNAKA BARBARZYŃCY!

     - Co? – Llia spojrzała na niego z drugiego końca pokoju, grzebiąc coś w swoim Pip-Boy’u.

     - Gro-gnak Bar-ba-rzyń-ca! – wykrzyknął. Chryste, wyglądał jak dziecko otwierające prezenty pod choinką, cieszące się z każdej chwili, w której może rozerwać papier i zobaczyć swój wymarzony podarunek. Illia odłożyła na bok swój mały, przenośmy komputer i podeszła do swojego towarzysza, stojącego przy biurku dyrektora filmowego Hubris Comics. Gdy w końcu była przy jego boku i zauważyła specjalne wydanie Grognaka Barbarzyńcy zaniemówiła. Przez chwilę patrzyła na święcąca okładkę komisku, aż w końcu przewróciła wzrok na jego twarz.

     - Daj mi to – powiedziała krótko.

     - Ooo nie, nie ma szans – rzekł, szybko chowając komiks za plecami.

     - Zapłacę ci – próbowała go przekonać.

     - O nie, nie przekupisz mnie. Kapsle na nic ci się zdadzą.

     Illia zrobiła parę kroków w przód i z miną, tak wściekłą, że mógłby powiedzieć iż zaraz wepchnie w jego brzuch jeden ze swoich sztyletów, stanęła zaraz przed jego nosem. Dzieliły ich od siebie centymetry. Czuł na swojej szyi jej szybkie wydechy, a ona jego na swojej twarzy. Wciąż jednak nie oddalała się. Jakby chciała pokazać mu kto tu naprawdę rządzi i kto naprawdę zasługuję na specjalne wydanie Grognaka Barbarzyńcy. Widział jak jej wściekłe oczy, mierzą każdy milimetr jego twarzy, jakby dedukowała, w którym miejscu będzie najbardziej boleć. W końcu jednak westchnęła zrezygnowana.

     - A więc co panie MacCready? Ile będzie mnie to kosztować? – powiedziała krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

     - Jeden pocałunek.

     _Kurwa._

_Cholera. Kurwa. Ja pierdole._

     Wszystkie możliwe przekleństwa, które kiedykolwiek usłyszał w swoim życiu, teraz szybko przeleciały mu przez głowę. Chryste, co on powiedział? To było tak nagłe. Nawet się nie zastanowił. Jego mózg nie zdążył tego przekalkulować. Słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust, jakby nie chciały poddać się jego władzy. Czuł jak jego twarz powoli przybiera barwy pomidora. Jednak żeby nie dać tej kobiecie żadnych możliwych znaków, iż _kurwy_ popełnił wielką pomyłkę, nie spuszczał z twarzy swojego nonszalanckiego półuśmiechu (choć miał teraz wielką ochotę zakryć twarz czapką i owinąć się ciaśniej swoim prochowcem).

     Illia spoglądała na niego wielkimi oczyma. Jej czekoladowe ślepia przeszywały go na wylot, jakby szukały jakichkolwiek słów wyjaśnienia. Miał ochotę uciec, schować się w najciemniejszym koncie i nigdy więcej nie pokazywać się tej kobiecie na oczy. Łał, jaka ta chwila była niezręczna. Cisza głęboka i ciążka, jakby sama odebrała im mowę, tylko po to by na parę sekund po królować w pomieszczeniu. Illia wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszała i on wciąż uśmiechający się, z twarzą całą pokrytą rumieńcem. _No dalej, powiedz coś._

     Wybuchła śmiechem. Po minucie niezręcznej ciszy, ona śmiała się w dobre. _Dziwna kobieta._ Jedną ręką złapała się za brzuch, a drugą zakryła usta, nie mogąc powstrzymać tak silnego śmiechu. Uśmiech z twarzy MacCready’iego zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Tylko rumieniec wciąż nie schodził. _Cholera._

     - To było dobre! – powiedziała, próbując powstrzymać niekontrolowany śmiech. – Naprawdę, w jednej chwili myślałam, że mówisz serio…

_No tak…_

     - To wiesz co? – powiedziała szybko wciąż uśmiechając się. – Ty lepiej już sobie ten komiks zostaw.

 

* * *

 

 

     Illia usłyszała ciche szuranie tuż obok jej ucha. Nie chciała wstawać. Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby chociaż podnieść się z materaca i obejrzeć się dookoła. Kiedy ostatni raz udało jej się dobrze wypocząć? A no tak, w komorze kriogenicznej. Jeśli w ogóle pobyt w niej mogła nazwać snem. Cholera, nie mogła. Gdy weszła do kapsuły, nic nieświadoma i wierząca w najlepsze intencje Vault-Tec nie zdążyła nawet zamknąć oczu, a szron pokrył już jej twarz. Nate zastygł w bezruchu z Shaun’em na rękach. Nate… Shaun… Jej rodzina. Rodzina, którą straciła. Rodzina, którą kochała. Ścisnęła mocno w dłoni kawałek koca którym była przykryta, tym samym powstrzymując spadające po jej piegowatych policzkach łzy. Nie. Nie mogła płakać. Musiała pomścić męża i znaleźć syna. Jeśli jeszcze w ogóle na nią czekał. Cholera, jeśli MacCrady miał jej w tym pomóc, musiała mu o sobie powiedzieć. Wyjawić swoje tajemnice, które jeśli tylko mogła zatrzymywała dla siebie. Nienawidziła jak ludzie się nad nią litują, mówią, że im przykro. Nic jej po ich słowach. Musiała działać. Szybko. A skoro MacCready miał jej pomóc, powinien wiedzieć. Tak po prostu… powinno być.

     Szuranie nie ustępowało. Powoli podniosła się na rękach i powoli otwierając usta aby głośno ziewnąć, usiadła na twardym materacu. Poczekała, aż obraz przed jej oczami wystarczająco się wyostrzył. Czarne włosy włożyła za ucho aby nie zasłaniały jej twarzy i przetarła dłońmi oczy. Odwróciła się w swoją lewą. Szybko opuściła wzrok widząc, że coś kolorowego leży przy jej materacu. Wzięła tom do ręki. Powoli jeździła swoimi bladymi palcami po okładce. Po delikatnie wypukłym tytule, po obrazku Grognaka, trzymającego w swoich ramionach młodą księżniczkę. Przez chwilę nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, skąd ten kolorowy komiks znalazł się przy jej łóżku. Co w ogóle robi tutaj jeden z przedwojennych unikatów? A no tak. Mac go wczoraj znalazł.

     Chwila.

     Mac go wczoraj znalazł. Czemu niby komiks leżał przy jej łóżku? Czy znów przez sen udało jej się zrobić coś naprawdę głupiego, czego teraz nie pamiętała? Przecież jeszcze niedawno potrafiła sama wstać z łóżka i biegać wokół kanapy, śniąc, że goni ją chorda obcych. Niedawno… Śmieszne. 200 lat temu…

     - Mac? – oczywiście, że wstał przed nią. Zawsze to robił. I nigdy jej nie budził, jeśli sama prędzej go o to nie poprosiła. Na początku nienawidziła tego. Każda minuta się liczyła, każda kolejna stracona sekunda dzieliła ją jeszcze bardziej od Shaun’a. Ale teraz? Gdy czuła, że z każdym krokiem oddala się coraz bardziej od swojego syna, była mu wdzięczna. Za to, że po prostu dawał jej spokojnie się wyspać. Mac siedział teraz na swoim materacu i czyścił swoją snajperkę. – Chyba coś zgubiłeś.

     - Nie – powiedział krótko.

     - Nie? – spytała, przeglądając powoli komiks.

     - Zdążyłem go przeczytać dzisiaj w nocy, a skoro ty też go chciałaś. Cóż, wychodzi na to, że nie tylko ja tak bardzo lubię komiksy – uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jej stronę.

     Ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Tylko, że jej uśmiech był cieplejszy, piękniejszy. Uśmiechała się tak delikatnie. Ten jeden, mały uśmiech potrafił oddać szczęście całego świata. Uwielbiał gdy się uśmiechała. Wyglądała tak niewinnie. Jak zupełnie inna osoba. Nie jak ta kobieta, które codziennie rozwalała ludziom głowy, nie jak ta kobieta, która robiła sobie żarty z każdych jego słów, nie jak ta kobieta, która trzymała na barkach problemy całego świata. W tej jednej chwili potrafiła być kimś zupełnie innym. Delikatną istotą, nie mającą bladego pojęcia o niebezpieczeństwach tego świata.

     Mac odwrócił od niej wzrok i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

_Jak on ją uwielbiał._

**Author's Note:**

> (Przepraszam za te wszystkie przekleństwa, ale jestem na 90% pewna, że tak wyglądają myśli MacCready'ego co minutę, jak nie częściej.)


End file.
